Je Le Sais, Ma Cherie
by Trixie Ray
Summary: As primeiras horas no novo apartamento.


**Je Le Sais, Ma Cherie**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper:** Hermione Granger x Luna Lovegood

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated K+**

**Summary:** As primeiras horas no novo apartamento.

**Disclaimer:** Só o plot é meu.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá! :D Essa é uma songfic escrita para o Projeto Ocasional, do fórum Occasional Love!

O item usado foi: sorrir.

Também escrita para o Projeto Racunho, do fórum Marauder's Map!

O item usado foi: balas.

A música utilizada foi: **Coisas Que Eu Sei - Danni Carlos**

A fic é dividida em duas partes: POV da Hermione e o POV da Luna, respectivamente.

Boa fic! :D

* * *

Ela sorriu ao olhar para sua nova casa, ela estaria mudando-se da casa dos seus pais, ficaria longe dos seus melhores amigos. Tudo por seu ideal, porque ela acreditava em algo que eles não aprovavam. Algo que em apenas alguns meses tinha se tornado tudo para ela.

Colocou sua última caixa no chão e decidiu que seria melhor já arrumar tudo em seu devido lugar. O apartamento não era grande, mas não era pequeno. Caberia tudo e ainda sobraria espaço para algumas coisas novas.

Tirou o primeiro livro de uma caixa e colocou na estante de madeira que os antigos inquilinos haviam deixado. _Hogwarts: uma história_. Seu primeiro livro mágico. Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem da primeira ida ao Beco Diagonal. Mas não havia sido ontem, havia sido há dez anos atrás e muita coisa havia mudado. Menos o livro. O livro sempre era o mesmo e estava lá para ela sempre que ela queria. Por isso ela gostava tanto dele.

Sorriu mais uma vez.

_Eu quero ficar perto de tudo que acho certo_

_Até o dia em que eu mudar de opinião_

_A minha experiência, meu pacto com a ciência,_

_Meu conhecimento é minha distração_

Foi para o quarto arrumar suas roupas no armário embutido e ouviu passos na sala. Seu sorriso expandiu-se, mas ela não foi à sala. Continuou sua arrumação, afinal, precisava tirar isso do caminho de uma vez por todas.

_Coisas que eu sei, eu adivinho sem ninguém ter me contado_

_Coisas que eu sei, o meu rádio-relógio mostra o tempo errado_

_Aperte o play_

Arrumou sua mesinha de cabeceira e arranjou um lugar para seus sapatos. Não ligava saber que já não estava mais sozinha no quarto, continuou como se fosse a única. Arrumou do seu jeito, sem querer nenhuma opinião, queria que ficasse como ela tinha em mente.

Mas ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto.

_Eu gosto do meu quarto, do meu desarrumado_

_Ninguém sabe mexer na minha confusão_

_É o meu ponto de vista, não aceito turistas_

_Meu mundo tá fechado pra visitação_

A arrumação demorou um pouco mais do que ela esperava. Ela não resistiu e arrumou do seu jeito as ropas de Luna no armário. Após terminar foi procurar a loira e encontrou-a na varanda, tomando Sol.

"Obrigada por tudo." Hermione disse, sentando-se cansada no chão da sala.

Estava feliz apesar de ter perdido praticamente tudo. Não sabia se seus amigos voltariam a falar com ela no futuro, ou seus pais. E isso quase a matava.

_Coisas que eu sei, o medo mora perto das idéias loucas_

_Coisas que eu sei, se eu for eu vou assim não vou trocar de roupa_

_É minha lei_

* * *

Hermione já tinha levado tudo para o apartamento quando ela chegou com suas caixas.

Entrou e levou suas caixas para seus respectivos lugares. Começou pelo banheiro e foi depois para a sala. O lugar não era pequeno, era aconchegante. Perfeito para duas pessoas.

Quanto mais tempo passava ali mais ela via que não se arrependeria da decisão que tinha tomado. Ela simplesmente sabia que o mundo não poderia ficar bravo com elas por muito tempo.

_Eu corto os meus dobrados, acerto os meus pecados_

_Ninguém pergunta mais depois que eu já paguei_

_Eu vejo o filme em pausas, eu imagino casas_

_Depois eu já nem lembro do que eu desenhei_

_Di-Lua._

Talvez fosse mesmo um pouco louca e esquecida, mas não se importava com isso e não se importava com o que os outros pensavam sobre ela. Ela não precisava disso. Havia aprendido há muito tempo atrás quando conheceu Harry Potter e viu como ele agia com relação à sua fama. Sem se importar.

_Coisas que eu sei, não guardo mais agendas no meu celular_

_Coisas que eu sei, eu compro aparelhos que eu não sei usar_

_Eu já comprei_

Foi para quarto e arrumou rapidamente suas coisas, depois arrumaria direito, quando Hermione não estivesse pelo caminho arrumando loucamente suas próprias coisas.

Na sala havia uma varanda. O céu estava claro, com o Sol brilhando fortemente, mostrando-lhe que

nem tudo estaria perdido. Sentou-se na varanda e ficou a observar os pássaros que passavam ocasionalmente. Tirou um saco de balas de sua bolsa e começou a comer, aproveitando o Sol que batia no seu rosto.

_Às vezes da preguiça, na areia movediça_

_Quanto mais eu mexo mais afundo em mim_

_Eu moro num cenário, do lado imaginário_

_Eu entro e saio sempre quando tô afim_

Ouviu passos e olhou para trás. Hermione tinha sentado encostada em uma das paredes brancas. Ouviu seu agradecimento, mas não falou nada por algum tempo, voltando-se para o Sol.

Vários minutos se passaram antes que elas voltassem a falar algo. Os únicos barulhos sendo os dos pássaros e do saco de balas de Luna.

"Nós fizemos nossas escolhas..." Hermione começou melancolicamente. "Mas eu não sei se foram as certas."

"Você está feliz nesse apartamento? Comigo?" Hermione acenou com a cabeça e girou os olhos, a fim de mostrar como a resposta era óbvia. "Então você fez a certa. Eles fizeram a errada... Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles vão perceber isso."

"Espero que você esteja certa."

Luna virou-se para Hermione e atirou-lhe o saquinho de balas. "Eu sei que estou."

E virou-se para frente, ouvindo Hermione rir baixinho e atacar o saquinho de balas.

_Coisas que eu sei, as noites ficam claras no raiar do dia_

_Coisas que eu sei, são coisas que antes eu somente não sabia_

_Agora eu sei_


End file.
